


Маленькое черное платье, которое идет всем

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crack, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мамору поступала куча предложений, но по-настоящему согласился он только на одно





	Маленькое черное платье, которое идет всем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Black Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199213) by [purplekitte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte). 



> По внутрифендомной шутке «Мамору похищали даже инопланетяне. Которые тоже его любили»

Кунсайт до синяков вдавил его в стену – как обычно. Взгляд, впивающийся в Мамору, был долгим и пронзительным, и тому остро и самоубийственно захотелось спросить, не застряло ли что-нибудь между зубов. «Будь проклят этот шпинат, что вечно впихивает мне Мио!» – мысленно выругался он, машинально продолжая цепочку мыслей.  
– Не смей мне тут ухмыляться!  
Может, ему повезет, и Кунсайт заколет его уже – и покончит с ним раз и навсегда? Насколько все стало бы легче, если честно. Усаги, конечно, расстроится, зато он больше не будет универсальным заложником, который вечно сковывает всех по рукам и ногам.  
– И что дальше? – Страх превратился в такую тревогу за жизнь, что он прежде никогда не испытывал. – Или ты можешь только лаять?  
Оказалось, Кунсайт умеет и кусаться, и Мамору почувствовал вкус собственной крови, когда тот поцеловал его – этот вкус резко выделялся среди прочих ощущений, в особенности из-за боли и головокружения от того, что его слишком сильно впечатали в стену. Кунсайт не останавливался, вкладывая так много страсти в жестокость и сексуальность, что он упивался этой ей, стонал и… ну, и от всего остального тоже. Между ними не осталось ни клочка пространства, и Мамору начал гадать, не трахнут ли его прямо у стены.  
Кунсайт отстранился, тяжело дыша.  
– Как же я тебя ненавижу.  
И Мамору подумал, так ли уж на самом деле отличаются любовь и ненависть, когда кто-то хочет тебя настолько сильно.

***

  
– Попытка Кунсайта заполучить Серебряный кристалл вновь провалилась. Тебе стоит избавиться от него. Он уже ни к чему годен с тех пор, как ты прикончила его любовника.  
– Ты говоришь это только из-за того, что он затаил на тебя злобу.  
– Точнее было бы назвать это нависшей надо мной угрозой, милая. А у нас хватает и более важных вещей для обдумывания.  
– Зато у сенши их недостаточно. Пусть отвлекаются на что угодно до воскрешение Металлии, это устраивает и их, и нас.  
– Что же, тебе, как всегда, лучше знать, – Эндимион накрутил на палец рыжую прядку волос Берилл и поудобнее улегся головой ей на грудь.  
– Положись на меня. Вскоре ничто не будет стоять между тобой и мной, в том числе и они.

***

  
Анна не очень понимала, почему Эйл так ревнует. Каждый раз, когда всплывала эта тема, они ссорились, и она никогда не успевала рассказать о своей фантазии.  
Фантазия включала в себя Эйла, Мамору, ту купленную в Токио додзинси по Гандаму, шоколадный соус и множество жизненной энергии. Она воображала, как тела Эйла и Мамору сплетутся друг с другом – и с ее телом. И очень гордилась тем, как все распланировала.  
Ну как он не понимал? Она не хотела Мамору только лишь для себя. Эйл же был ее возлюбленным братом. Они были созданы, чтобы делить все пополам.

***

  
Ею владела смутная, невнятная тоска. И она презирала свое сердце за эту слабость.  
– Рад видеть тебя, Сецуна. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо?  
Он улыбался ей не потому, что чувствовал к ней что-то особенное. Он просто был таким же, как и всегда.  
– Мне не на что жаловаться, мой король.  
Его взгляд потеплел еще больше.  
– Временами меня беспокоит твоя сдержанность – как будто над нами нависла какая-то огромная опасность, о которой ты не имеешь право нам говорить.  
– Не знаю, откуда такое впечатление, – его улыбки были как глоток воды в пустыне. На что были бы похожи его ласки? Каково это – когда он тебя обнимает? Возможно, после этого она стала бы другой, возможно, смогла бы отпустить себя. Но ей этого было бы слишком много – и слишком мало одновременно.  
– Надеюсь, в Хрустальном Токио ты станешь более непринужденной. Ты же знаешь, мы всегда тебе рады.  
– Я знаю, король Эндимион. Поверьте, я знаю.

***

  
– Отныне Мамору будет жить с нами, – объяснил ей папа.  
Маленький мальчик не отрывал взгляд от земли. Словно не замечая ее или ее отца рядом, или служанок, перетаскивающих его нехитрый скарб в его новую комнату.  
– Мамору? Я Хина.  
– …Хина?  
– Да!  
– Он может быть стать тебе братом.  
– Братом? Пусть лучше будет моим парнем!  
– Парнем? Хм-м, возможно, я когда-нибудь введу его в семью как зятя.

***

  
Далеко-далеко, дрейфуя в холодной темноте, Фиоре спал, свернувшись клубочком вокруг хрупкого цветка, подаренного ему Мамору. И ему снились розы.  
Прошло много времени с тех пор, как цветок увял, и лишь форма напоминала, что некогда он был живым. Фиоре скучал по мягкому поцелую лепестков на коже, но теперь эти лепестки были, увы, слишком ломкими.  
Ксенианский цветок принял вид розы, повинуясь тоске его сердца по прекраснейшему цветку во вселенной. Рука Фиоре соскользнула, и он порезался шипом.

***

  
– Теперь я женщина. Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь? – спросила Темная Леди зеркало, в нетерпении ожидая, когда Мудрец исполнит последнюю часть сделки и приведет сюда ее Мамору. Он не должен пропадать рядом с тупой толстухой Усаги.  
Лямка платья спала с плеча, и вырез ее декольте приобрел еще более откровенный вид. Темная Леди оценила эффект, покрутившись перед зеркалом, и довольно отметила, что ее затвердевшие соски отчетливо выделяются под тонкой тканью. Она сменила позу, демонстрируя длину и гладкость своих ног через высокие разрезы длинной юбки, и надула чувственные губы.  
Слишком нетерпеливая, чтобы спокойно дождаться исполнения планов и завершения замыслов, она скользнула рукой себе между ног и принялась ласкать себя, представляя, как будто Мамору сейчас уже здесь, с ней.

***

  
Только потому, что Усаги увидела его первым, не значит, что у нее есть какой-то приоритет на его завоевание! Кроме того, все знают, что ей нравится Мотоки из салона видеоигр, а с Мамору они на дух друг друга не переносят. Так что у Усаги нет никакого права ревновать Мамору к ней, Рей.  
– У меня свидание со взрослым, опытным мужчиной! – ликующе заявила она Юичиро.  
– А ты уверена? – робко спросил он.  
– Да, конечно, уверена! Он – лучшее из того, что было, плюс Чиба Мамору – как раз мой типаж.

***

  
– Да, беру! – выкрикнула Усаги со слезами на глазах.  
Привычка толкала Мамору съязвить что-нибудь насчет ее дикого макияжа, но он даже думать о таком не мог. Она была слишком прекрасна, слишком ослепительна, ее белое свадебное платье и чистейшие алмазы сияли – но ярче всего сияло кольцо, что он надел ей на палец.  
– И я беру тебя в жены.


End file.
